10 Things I Hate About Ryou
by Majorcrush
Summary: Ichigo is Dared to make a List of 10 things she hates about Ryou. Drabble.
1. 10: I HAte The Way You Never Have

**_10 Things I Hate About Ryou_**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (If I did Masaya Would Be Dead And Ichigo would be dating Kish or Ryou.)

Ftfradiecat: Welcome! I haven't been on in ages… I've been busy. I was watching **_10 things I hate about you _**And I thought," what if Ichigo was dared to make a list of 10 things she hates about Ryou?" So I thought I would run this idea by you guys… Read and review!

_**

* * *

Chapter One: I Hate the way you never have a Shirt on.**_

"Baka Strawberry, you are NOT getting a raise." Ryou Shirogane yelled at Ichigo.

"Why NOT Shirogane? I do most of the work here!" Ichigo yelled

" Because I said so! That's why." Ryou said and turned to leave.

"I HATE YOU SHIROGANE!" Ichigo screamed at him. Ryou winced and turned to face her.

"I bet you can't make a list of 10 things you hate about me." Ryou said and glared at her

"I bet I can." Ichigo said and crossed her arms.

" I dare you to." Ryou said and flicked her in the nose.

"Fine I will." Ichigo said and glared at Ryou.

" Bring it on baka strawberry, bring it on." Ryou said and went up the stairs.

Ichigo growled and returned to sweeping the floor. Muttering insults under her breath. The 4 other mews stared at her in her silent rage.

" Did she just make a bet with Ryou?" Lettuce asked.

"This should be fun." Zakuro Said. Mint sipped her tea. They all sighed and went back to there normal activities.

"PUDDING! NO NOT THE CHANDLER!" Lettuce yelled. Ichigo looked up to see pudding hanging upside down from the chandler. Lettuce promptly dropped the plates she was holding.. Zakuro scared away a little girl with her mother and Mint sat there and drank her tea. Ichigo had had enough. She dropped the broom and walked angrily up to Ryou's room. All the mews stopped what they were doing and stared.

" Should we follow her?" Mint asked. Zakuro Shrugged and sat down with Mint for some tea.

" _Ryou must Die" _Ichigo thought. She opened the door with out knocking. Like always. This time Ryou had no clothes on at all. Ichigo gasped with made Ryou turn and face her. Ichigo was red as a tomato. She covered her eyes and screamed. Ryou responded with a scream of his own and covered himself Ryou lunged for his red robe. He grabbed it and immediately put it on and tied it.

" BAKA STRAWBERRY I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK WHEN YOU COME IN!" Ryou yelled.

Keiichiro Ran up the steps and into Ryous room followed by Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, And Lettuce. The 5 of them looked at annoyed Ryou in only a Red robe, and a terrified Ichigo with A hand over her eyes and as red as Could as be. They realized what had happened and Burst out laughing. Mint fell over, Pudding Laughed so hard that she wasn't making any noise, Zakuro Had a hand over mouth to stop herself from losing it, lettuce was as red as Ichigo, And Keiichiro Was leaning on the wall for support.

" Its not funny!" Ichigo yelled hand still over her eyes.

" This never would have never happened if you learned to knock, BAKA," Ryou said Ichigo Fled the café as fast as she could. Everyone left as well, since the yelling and laughter had scared away the customers. The next morning Ryou found A Note on his Headboard. It said, " 10: I hate the way you never have a Shirt on"


	2. 9: I Hate The Way You Smirk At Me

**_10 Things I Hate About Ryou_**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (If I did Masaya Would Be Dead And Ichigo would be dating Kish or Ryou.)

Ftfradiecat: HI! I'm updating! YAY! Ideas are always welcome…they actually make me right better. There will be my newest story idea at the end of this chapter. Please let me know if I should write it. (P.S. SORRY SO SHORT!)

**_

* * *

Chapter One Recap _**

" This never would have never happened if you learned to knock, BAKA," Ryou said Ichigo Fled the café as fast as she could. Everyone left as well, since the yelling and laughter had scared away the customers. The next morning Ryou found A Note on his Headboard. It said, " 10: I hate the way you never have a Shirt on"

_**

* * *

Chapter 2:I Hate The Way You Smirk At Me**_

Ryou sighed. _"I knew she would Most Likely use that."_ Ryou thought. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He pulled his pants off and walked into the shower. When he got out of the shower, he whet into his bedroom. He pulled out his clothes for the day. He put on his pants and sighed as the door flew open.

"RYOU PUT A SHIRT ON!" Ichigo yelled

" IF YOU WOULD LEARN TO KNOCK, THEN YOU WOULDN'T SEE ME WITHOUT A SHIRT!" Ryou Yelled.

* * *

Keiichiro Groaned. He had just sent Ichigo up to Ryous room to wake him up. He could hear the yelling down here. He snickered. _"She must have walked in on him again." _He thought.

* * *

"ITS NOT LIKE I WANNA SEE YOUR CHEST!" Ichigo Screamed. 

" WILL YOU SHUT UP BAKA STRAWBERRY? IF YOU DON"T WANNA SE MY CHEST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ryou responded

"SHUT UP!" Keiichiro Had yelled from downstairs. Ryou Went to the door.

" Will you please leave?" Ryou asked. Ichigo just smiled and sat on his bed.

"Nope." She said. Ryou sighed.

" You know Baka Strawberry, if you had been a second earlier you would have saw a reply of yesterday." Ryou said, and Smirked when he saw her turn a Deep Red.

" Do you want me that bad?" Ryou asked

" SHIROGANE THAT IS DISCUSTING EWWWWWWWWW I LOVE MASAYA NOT YOU! I DON"T WANT YOU AT ALL YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled and stood up to leave. Ryou grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Judging by the look on your face, you are thinking otherwise" Ryou said, barely above a whisper. Ichigo blushed. They stood like that for a few moments. Ryou holding her hand to his chest, and her staring down, blushing, so close to him that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Get to work Baka." Ryou said and let go of her hand.

" You were teasing me you little JERK!" Ichigo Said.

" What took you so long to figure it out?" He said Smirking.

" Well I found out number 9" She yelled and grabbed a sticky notepad. She wrote something on it, ripped the note off and stuck it on Ryou's fore head, before turning and running out of his room. Ryou took the note off of his head and sighed when he read it.

It Said, " 9: I Hate The Way You Smirk At Me."

* * *

New story idea: 

Ryou and Ichigo are Fighting About this Leather Bound Book. Keiichiro Gets fed up and locks them in Ryou's room for a week. THe more the two look around Ryous' room, the more they relize this was a set up. When they find a note from Keiichiro on the dresser they relize that this is not what the were expecting from such a nice man. ( Includes All of Ryou's Shirts , A Mini Fridge , and some " Supplys")


	3. 8: I Hate It When You Call Me Strawberry

Majorcrush: At last, I have returned! My computer was being stupid for the longest time ever, and I had writers block for about 6 months. But I am back and ready to get going. So the death threats can stop now, ok? ^.^* Please stop pelting me with Masaya Plushies idyllic nocturne. This chapter is dedicated to Ocean eyes, who gave me the idea. btw, this isn't going to be a very indepth story, its really a enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tokyo Mew Mew. Alas, I don't.

* * *

Chapter 2 recap:

"Get to work Baka." Ryou said and let go of her hand.

" You were teasing me you little JERK!" Ichigo Said.

" What took you so long to figure it out?" He said Smirking.

" Well I found out number 9" She yelled and grabbed a sticky notepad. She wrote something on it, ripped the note off and stuck it on Ryou's fore head, before turning and running out of his room. Ryou took the note off of his head and sighed when he read it.

It Said, " 9: I Hate The Way You Smirk At Me."

* * *

Chapter 3: I hate how you always call me Strawberry!

Ryou rubbed his head in frustration as he stared at his paper work. The bills were piling up and there were no customers today. The weather was to blame for that. He lifted his head slightly to stare at the rain soaked window. For once the café was peaceful. Ryou shut his eyes and threw down the bills. He needed a break from all this stress. He put his hands behind his head and stood up. As he walked up the steps he heard the sounds of utter chaos. This wasn't helping his on coming headache. He peered around the corner to find Pudding juggling plates, Lettuce trying to get her to stop, Mint drinking tea, Zakuro leaning against the wall looking out the window, and Ichigo was doing the dishes calmly with Keiichiro. Ryou walked over to Zakuro and leaned next to her.

"She will never know if you don't tell her." She said her eyes never leaving the window.

" Maybe she will figure it out on her own." Ryou said, looking at her face. Her purple eyes met his and she gave a chuckle.

"Prolly not. It is Ichigo. She's not the brightest." She said a smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe." Ryou said and watched as Zakuro pushed herself away from the wall. He could have sworn she mumbled something along the lines of, " Don't count on it." Ryou sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Baka. Give my paycheck."

Ryou opened his eyes to find Ichigo standing with her hand out.

"Baka Strawberry, Go Bug Keiichiro. I have a Headache." Ryou said and glared at the red haired girl. Her face reddened.

" BAKA RYOU! MY NAME IS NOT STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo yelled at the blonde. He clutched his head in pain.

" Serves him right." Ichigo thought.

" Baka. Strawberry. Money has a brother. His name is SHUT THE HELL UP IF YOU WANT TO BE PAID!" Ryou yelled and attempted to get around her to find some Pain medication. Ichigo blocked his path.

" I will shut up if you don't call me STRAWBERRY. My name is ICHIGO!" The red head said and put her hands on her hips. Ryou sighed and slowly counted backwards from ten. When he finished he put a sly smile on his face. Ichigo paled.

"Baka. Do you know what Ichigo is in English?" He said. Ichigo nodded.

"So you know that your name is technically Strawberry." Ryou said. Ichigo went threw a list of emotions before settling on furious.

" SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK!" She yelled, before pulling her fist back and aiming a punch right into Ryou's eye. Ryou felt like his head had exploded, Ichigo's punch had sent his head slamming into the wall behind him, his head, already throbbing due to headache, felt as though it had been split in two. Ryou let out a scream of pain as his eye slowly began to swell. Keiichiro walked over and began examining Ichigo's wrist. Ryou took one look at the two of them and grumbled as he made his way to the steps.

" Ryou, by the way, Number 8: I hate that you call me STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo yelled. Ryou just shook his head and walked up to his bathroom in search of Pain killers and a cold wash cloth.


	4. 7:I Hate It When You Cut My Pay In Half

Majorcrush: Back by popular demand, the 4kids dub of One Piece!!!! (Awkward silence) Just kidding How about another chapter? (Cheers) Lets'a go!

* * *

Disclaimer: Please. Does it look like I own this?

* * *

Chapter 3 Recap:

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK!" She yelled, before pulling her fist back and aiming a punch right into Ryou's eye. Ryou felt like his head had exploded; Ichigo's punch had sent his head slamming into the wall behind him, his head, already throbbing due to headache, felt as though it had been split in two. Ryou let out a scream of pain as his eye slowly began to swell. Keiichiro walked over and began examining Ichigo's wrist. Ryou took one look at the two of them and grumbled as he made his way to the steps.

"Ryou, by the way, Number 8: I hate that you call me STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo yelled. Ryou just shook his head and walked up to his bathroom in search of Pain killers and a cold wash cloth.

* * *

Chapter 4: I hate when you cut my pay in Half

Ryou was now sporting a beautiful black eye, thanks to Ichigo's right hook. Ichigo had got hers though. She had sprained her wrist and was now sporting a nice wrist brace. Ryou watched her as she struggled to mop the floor. He sighed. They hadn't spoken since she had clocked him in the face. As she dropped the mop for the third time, Ryou picked it up for her, and began mopping. Ichigo just stared.

"What?" Ryou asked as he mopped.

" No-Noth-Nothing!" Ichigo said and blushed. Ryou sighed as the Strawberry went into the kitchen to finish the dishes. Ryou looked outside. It was dark out now. He checked his watch. 11P.M. Ryou sighed and finished cleaning up.

"Ryou….I am leaving now." Ichigo said rocking back and forth on her feet.

"No way are you going alone." Ryou said and dropped the mop.

"I will be fine." Ichigo said and smiled. Ryou's head flashed with images of Ichigo getting lost, raped, and murdered.

"Here is the deal, Baka. Let me walk you home, or I cut your pay check in half." Ryou said and threw down the mop. Ichigo Began sputtering and fuming. She began stomping toward the door. Ryou put his hands behind his head and followed.

"I don't need to be babysat you know." Ichigo grumbled as the cool night air whipped her hair around her head. Ryou chuckled.

"How else will I get the time to tease you?" Ryou said, and smiled.

"Oh, by the way how does it feel to be decked out by a girl?" Ichigo said and smirked.

"How does it feel to have you pay cut in half?" Ryou threatened and glared.

Ichigo sighed.

"How am I going to go out with Masaya if you keep cutting my paycheck?" She asked and got a dreamy look on her face. Ryou was now filled with anger, loathing. His blood was boiling. His rage was interrupted by Ichigo's velvet voice.

"We're here." He walked her right to the door. He stood over her and looked into her eyes. Without thinking he said," Kiss me."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Kiss me." Ryou snaked his hands around her waist.

"WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I KISS YOU?" Ichigo said and struggled to get away. She began beating on Ryou's chest.

"Because. I will cut your pay in half if you don't." Ryou said, a cruel smile playing on his lips. She had messed with the wrong person.

Ichigo looked at him, she was so mad she had tears in her eyes. But she shut them and angled her lips towards him. Ryou caught her lips in his and kissed her forcefully. After a minute of kissing, her felt a hard smack to the side of his head. He saw stars as he pulled away from her.  
"baka." She said, her face streaming with tears. Ryou looked at her. He felt so guilty. He made her cry.

"Ichigo…." Ryou said and moved towards her. She backed away.

"Ryou. Number 7. I hate the way you cut my pay." She said, and slammed the door in his face. His face was smarting, and he felt like shit.

"I really screwed up this time." He thought as he walked back to the cold, dark café.


End file.
